Spear Ōtsutsuki
Spear Ōtsutsuki (大筒木スピア, Ōtsutsuki Spear) is the Member of the Ōtsutsuki race and the former disciple of the Konoha Republic. She is the husband of Rock Ōtsutsuki. Appearance Spear was a young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a winter coat and a large hat. She wore grey kimono. Personality Spear was cheerful and confident in her fighting skill. She seemed to have been somewhat insecure about being unmarried. At the same time, she was very bashful when it came to her personal feelings, as she refused to initially admit to her feelings for Rock. During the Era of the Konoha Republic, she was a kind but strong-spirited young girl, very open with her opinion. She was a very loving person as well, determined to help her mother and village with all her will. Abilities Spear was said to be very skilled with a spear, and always kept her namesake weapon. Chakra and Physical Prowess He was shown highly skilled in taijutsu, with none of his fellow Ninshū students being able to match him in the slightest. Like his father, he had especially powerful chakra and equally large reserves, able to unleash it for a multitude of uses, such as to enhance his strikes. He was also very precise with his chakra manipulation, never wasting more than the absolute minimum for it his techniques. Additionally, he was able to sense any creature on multiple occasions. The Force The Force was an energy field that connected all living things in the galaxy. Rock is shown to have the connection with the other aliens from another Galaxy. The power of the Force could be used by individuals who were sensitive to it, a power that was tapped through the midi-chlorians. She was taught to use the force by Rock and discovered she had a talent for healing chakra and was taught the Mystical Palm Technique. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Spear lived in a village whose people were suffering from a strange illness that her mother fell victim to. When Rock came to the village to solve their "problem" that Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki had tasked them with solving, she believed they were bandits where she was injured in the scuffle but Spear healed her gaining her trust. Seeing his healing abilities she hoped Rock could save her ailing mother but learned that the God Tree's influence was keeping her sick. When they confronted the elder about this, he revealed because there was nothing that could be done and she was forced to show Rock away. Later, she discovered Rock and the strange creatures are attempting to find water for the village so they could be saved and she rallied the villagers in helping him. During the excavation, she learned the force from Rock. In the following year, Rock and the villagers succeeded in striking water so was able to save her mother. She was among the villagers who traveled back with him, having grown feeling for him. Rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire After a few decades, she was believed by her father to be a gallant person, and was very skillful with a spear. They were ordered to be assassinated by the Prime Minister, who often used assassins to eliminate his political enemies. She and her father's troops were attacked by the Terrorist Coalition unit led by the Shimizu Clan. Spear managed to evade an intended and was saved by Master Bison and Bowser. With the Terrorist Coalition defeated and the Shimizu Clan extinct, sometime later, Rock and Spear married and together they have three sons, Izumo, Musha, Shinto and two daughters, Izuna and Haisha. Family *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Husband *Izumo- Son *Musha- Son *Shinto- Son *Izuna- Daughter *Haisha- Daughter *Kusanagi Gekko- Son (Deceased) *Laura Gekko- Daughter-in-Law (Deceased) *Paul Gekko- Grandson *Manny D. Kyosuke- Son Gallery Spear's Mother (2019).png Spear's Army (2019).png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon